


The Stable Boy

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Lots of spanking, M/M, New Year's Eve, Nobleman Arthur, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Stable Boy Alfred, Whipping, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Nobleman Arthur Kirkland sneaks out of the castle's New Year's celebration and meets the new stable boy, Alfred, who helps him ring in the New Year in a deliciously smutty way...PWP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right now this is a PWP one-shot. I may add more to it later in the future so I'm leaving it open as not finished yet. I haven't decided if I want to do more to this than what I already did. I just wanted to write some smut for the new year. So happy early 2018 to all. I hope this year is amazing for you.

His Grace, Arthur Kirkland was bent over at the waist—naked. He could feel the straw beneath his palms as it rubbed them raw. He could hear the harsh pants of Alfred's breath in his ear. Everything was heightened and so very intense. His knees ached from the friction of the rough wooden floor of the barn. He was sure to have bruises come the morning. How had he ended up like this? Easy. So very easy…

_Arthur tired of dancing with the other nobles. No matter how charming, they all seemed to come off as wanting more from him—more than he was willing to give. After begging off yet another suitor, he found himself walking toward the castle's entryway. He knew that his family wouldn't miss him. They would all be busy kissing someone at midnight soon enough. He would just grab his coat and pop out for a quick, solitary walk around the gardens._

_The small blonde girl handed him his coat, keeping her eyes on the floor when she said, 'Your Grace,' as she handed him his jacket. Arthur pulled the fur-lined cloak around his narrow shoulders and stepped out into the cool night air. Snow was beginning to lightly fall, collecting on his blonde locks._

_He hurried down the massive stone staircase and into the palace gardens, relishing in the dark. The night sky was inky above him. He could hear the sound of the saltwater fountain bubbling. Arthur tilted his face upwards and closed his eyes, spreading his arms out to the side in a wide gesture of relief. He felt light. He felt free. He felt…watched._

_Arthur let his arms drop to his sides and he cracked open one eye, and then the other. A figure stood out against the blackness, lined in moonlight directly in front of him. "Sorry," a voice said in a strange accent. "I didn't mean to startle you."_

_Arthur's fingers clenched at the voice. He knew who was watching him now—his father's new stable boy. The young man stepped toward him and Arthur's breath caught. He had seen the young man and his impressive musculature from a distance, but nothing compared to being so close. The stable boy had clear blue eyes, hidden behind wire-rimmed glasses and a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "You're Arthur, right? The Duke's son?"_

_"You should address me as 'Your Grace'—It's only proper." Arthur managed._

_"Yeah, I'm not going to do that," the stable boy grinned. "My name is Alfred." He held out his large calloused hand._

_Intrigued, Arthur reached out and took it, marveling at how good Alfred's rough skin felt to his smooth, pampered palm. "I'm Arthur," he said a little begrudgingly._

" _There you go, 'Your Grace,'" Alfred joked. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"_

_Arthur shivered at the words. Saying his name wasn't difficult, no. But something else all-together was indeed hard. He hadn't had the pleasure of such desirable male company in a very long while. "You look cold," Alfred observed at his movement. "You want to come into the barn and warm up a bit?" Arthur found himself nodding and stepping toward Alfred, the stable boy. Their hands touched and Arthur followed wordlessly toward the barn._

The wood dug into his knees as he was roughly taken. Once they had entered the barn, Arthur had been overcome with lust for the stable boy and had backed Alfred against a wall, kissing him hard. Alfred had frozen for a split second before returning the kiss. It had taken only minutes for their clothes to be strewn across the floor of the barn, gathering dirt onto Arthur's expensive cloak. He paid it no mind.

Alfred had prepared him wordlessly, first one finger and then another. Arthur had been pleasantly surprised to find that Alfred had lube in his riding pack hanging on the wall. It seemed that Americans were always prepared. Arthur had smirked at the thought. From the time they walked into the barn to the moment when Alfred slid into Arthur's hole was only a few minutes. Now they were rutting on the floor of the barn, straw flying around them as Alfred took him hard and fast.

Arthur felt a tingling sensation pooling in his belly as Alfred gave a particularly hard thrust. The stable boy's strong hands gripped his waist, pulling Arthur's smooth rear closer as he pounded relentlessly into Arthur's warmth. He arched his back and allowed his hips to be pulled higher so that Alfred could get a better angle and then—there was the spot! Alfred banged into his prostate and Arthur cried out, his voice echoing through the empty barn.

It had been so long since he had been taken this way. In fact, the more Arthur thought about it, he had _never_ been taken this way. All of his previous lovers had been so concerned with pleasing the son of a Duke that they had been too afraid to make it hard and rough. Arthur loved the sensation of being so totally used. Alfred seemed to be more concerned with his own pleasure and Arthur couldn't get enough of it. He wanted Alfred to use him, to debase him. It made his cock even harder thinking of what would happen if Alfred suddenly spanked his naughty bottom.

As though he was reading Arthur's mind, Alfred's palm caressed the smooth skin of Arthur's ass. Suddenly there was a crack and Arthur jolted forward as Alfred's hand smacked down and spanked him hard. He felt humiliated that a servant had just spanked him, but he was so hard, he couldn't see straight. This was wonderful. He wanted more. Alfred's hand came down again and left a red handprint across Arthur's ass cheek. Arthur cried out in a sob of pleasure and pain and his cock throbbed at the feeling.

He felt Alfred slide completely out of him and Arthur whimpered. He turned his head around and saw that Alfred was still incredibly hard. The stable boy was spreading Arthur's ass cheeks and staring intently at Arthur's hole. Suddenly Alfred dipped his head down and ran his tongue across Arthur's puckered entrance. The royal mewled at the sensation. Alfred's tongue lapped at him, slightly pressing inside of him and Arthur squirmed, wanting more and more and more. No one had ever done this to him before and he couldn't imagine why. It felt so wrong and so wonderful at the same time.

Arthur shifted on his knees and winced at the feeling of the wood beneath him. Alfred was still lavishing attention on his arse and Arthur's back arched at a particularly languid lick. Suddenly Alfred was behind him again and pressing into him. He felt the head of Alfred's dick pushing past his ring of muscle and Alfred entered him slowly this time. It didn't take long for Alfred to build up to another bruising pace. Arthur was bent over, on his hands and knees, gripping the floor for dear life. Alfred was giving him no quarter, no rest. He was pounding away and each thrust made Arthur cry out in ecstasy.

After a few minutes, Alfred slowed his pace and pulled out again. Arthur gasped and turned his head to look at the stable boy. Alfred was leaning back, his hand gripping his dick loosely in his hand. "It's almost midnight, Your Grace," Alfred whispered huskily. Arthur thought of his family and friends in the castle and grinned that he was going to be ringing in the New Year in a very different way than they were. "Ride me Arthur," Alfred said in a demand.

Arthur couldn't contain himself. He spun around on his knees and crawled over Alfred's body which was spread out on the hay covered floor in front of him. He placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders, his knees straddling Alfred's hips. He could feel the stable boy's cock caressing his entrance. It felt so amazing. Arthur never wanted this to end.

He moved one hand off of Alfred's shoulder and gripped the other man's cock in his palm. He slowly lowered himself, guiding Alfred into him at an agonizingly sedate pace. Alfred was gritting his teeth and moaning. Arthur felt his bottom connect to Alfred's hips and he was taking all of the stable boy into his welcoming body. They stayed still, connected for a moment and gazed into each other's eyes. Arthur leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the stable boy's cheek. "Thank you for this," he said quietly into Alfred's ear.

"My pleasure, Your Grace," Alfred laughed. "I can't think of a better way to begin a new year."

"Me either," Arthur said seriously.

"Now," Alfred said, patting Arthur's side affectionately. "Ride me. Hard."

Arthur lifted his hips up and Alfred's length almost slipped completely out of him. He was holding the other man in only by the tip. He flexed the muscles in his ass and squeezed the head of Alfred's cock. The stable boy bucked and groaned in pleasure. Sliding back down, Arthur felt Alfred bottom out in him once again and tried to suppress his guttural cry of desire.

Working up a furious pace, Arthur bounced up and down on Alfred's hard cock, the sound of their skin slapping together was the only noise in the barn until they both began to moan. Their cries came out in harmony as Arthur rode Alfred as hard as he could. He rocked forward and took Alfred into him at another angle, feeling the cock brushing his prostate. He immediately clamped down and slowed for a moment, wanting to feel that once more.

The stable boy gripped his hips tightly, leaving marks in Arthur's pale skin. Alfred was pushing him and Arthur was happy to move again, sliding up and down Alfred's hard prick. His own cock was at full mast, bobbing in time with his thrusts and Arthur felt it aching, wanting release. Alfred reached up with one hand and gripped him tightly. Arthur almost spilled himself right then and there. He shuddered which made Alfred grunt loudly. The stable boy tightened his grip around the base of Arthur's dick and the nobleman felt his orgasm slip away. They weren't finished yet.

He was amazed at Alfred's stamina, but the young man seemed to be nowhere near finished himself. Arthur could go on like this all night. He was just working up another wonderful rhythm when Alfred let go of his cock and placed his hands hard on Arthur's side. He lifted him up and pulled him off of his own twitching cock. Arthur's hole didn't close all the way as Alfred slipped out of him and he felt the muscles of his ass shudder.

Alfred flipped him over and quickly, yet gently placed Arthur's back onto the soft pile of hay that they were occupying. Alfred hovered above him, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses which were beginning to fog up from exertion. Alfred gripped the backs of Arthur's thighs and pushed up, making Arthur open his legs in welcome.

He positioned himself right up against Arthur and the nobleman groaned as he was penetrated once more from a different angle. He and Alfred must have been fucking for over half an hour by now. People would be starting to miss him at the party, but Arthur couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted to stay here, fucking the stable boy as long as he could. He felt risky and a little dirty and it turned him on. His father would have a right fit if he knew what his precious son was getting up to behind his back. His family knew of his predilections, but if they knew that he was sleeping with the servants there would be hell to pay.

Alfred pushed into him with a fierce thrust and the burn made Arthur's green eyes shoot open. It was almost painful since they had been going at it for so long, but Arthur welcomed the sting. It made him feel alive. Alfred slid out just as fast and then pounded back in. Their noses were centimeters from one another as Alfred fucked into him hard and fast. Arthur arched his back and moaned loudly. He was sure that his cries could be heard up at the castle, he was so loud. He didn't care. Propriety was the last thing on his mind as he writhed beneath the handsome servant.

"Yes Alfred," he cried out. "Fill me up, harder, more!" Arthur was screaming his demands. He wanted Alfred to fuck him until he couldn't walk.

The large bell in the clock tower began to toll striking the midnight hour. "Happy New Year Your Grace," Alfred said teasingly as he continued his relentless thrusting.

"Happy…Happy New Year," Arthur managed in between pants.

His legs were hooked over Alfred's shoulders and he was receiving an intense pounding. His orgasm was beginning to build up once more. On the last strike of the hour, Alfred stilled after one particularly hard hit to Arthur's prostate and Arthur could feel him spilling out inside of him. It was a warm rush and immediately, Arthur came as well. He poured out across his stomach muscles and began to shake from the intensity.

Alfred was stilled above him, still lifted up onto his palms that were resting on either side of Arthur's head. Arthur could feel the other man softening inside of him and he clamped a little, causing Alfred to gasp. Finally, after what felt like an age, Alfred slid slowly out of him. Seed spilled from Arthur's gaping hole onto the straw on the floor. The stable boy collapsed into the pile of hay next to Arthur. He tucked his arms around the nobleman and pulled Arthur close. They lay in the sweet smelling hay, breathing heavily and celebrating the start of a New Year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add to this...This is super NSFW. Arthur is tied up and there is a LOT of spanking, whipping and dirty talk...just FYI

**Chapter Two:**

Arthur Kirkland, first-born son of the Duke, writhed uncomfortably against his restraints. His hands were folded together in fists and a large, rough rope was looped around his wrists. The material was rubbing his usually pale skin raw. He was completely naked and stretched out before a large pile of straw in the back of the barn. He rested on his forearms, on his knees with his bare ass up in the air. His cock bobbed beneath him, so very hard and almost a little painful.

The stable boy, Alfred, was circling him, wearing only his tight brown pants and his boots. The belt of Alfred's trousers was loose and the waist of the pants hung low on the stable boy's hips. Arthur watched the movements of the servant who was eyeing him. He kept turning his head to keep his gaze on Alfred's but the stable boy stayed just out of his vision for the most part.

They had been meeting secretly for weeks since their first encounter during the New Year's celebration at the castle. Arthur hadn't planned for any of this to happen, but here he was, trussed up on the floor of the barn, completely nude with a servant watching him like he was dessert. Arthur knew that both of them would be whipped mercilessly if his father ever found out what they were up to, but he couldn't seem to stay away from Alfred.

"You look so pretty Your Grace," Alfred said lazily as he looked down at Arthur on the floor. "So willing and gorgeous. You're so hard. You want me."

"I do want you," Arthur admitted. "I want you so bad Alfred."

"I know you do," Alfred grinned at him. "You come here every day and beg for my cock. You're like a dirty little slut, aren't you?"

"I am," Arthur said, his voice tinged with humiliation. "I'm a slut."

"You're a whore," Alfred said calmly. "My whore."

"I'm a whore," Arthur repeated. "I want you, please," he turned his head and tried to find Alfred who was standing somewhere behind him. "Take me."

"I'm going to," Alfred said. "But first, we're going to have some fun."

Arthur nodded and wiggled his hips, trying to tempt Alfred into just fucking him. He knew that the stable boy wouldn't fall for it. This had quickly become one of their favorite games over the past few encounters. Arthur wanted debasement from a handsome servant and Alfred was happy to oblige. It was as though they were a perfect sexual match. Arthur had never been so horny before in his life. He had taken many lovers over the years, but none of them were as good as Alfred was to him. They both wanted the same things.

Alfred stepped around in front of Arthur and the royal looked up to see the stable boy grinning down at him. He could see the outline of Alfred's erection beneath his pants and he smiled, thinking that soon he would be able to feel that himself. "What are you going to do with me?" Arthur allowed his voice to shake a little to give some tension to the game.

"Anything I want," Alfred said firmly. The stable boy turned and walked a little way away from Arthur who stayed on the floor in his doggy-style position. Arthur watched as Alfred picked up a switch from the wall. It was for the horses when they were pulling the carriages for weddings and special occasions. Alfred held the small whip in his hands and looked down at it for a while, allowing Arthur to let the idea sink in. Arthur shivered. Alfred had spanked him a few times before, but they had never used props. "Is this all right?" Alfred spoke up from across the barn. Arthur nodded fervently. He wanted Alfred to use the switch on him—he wanted that more than anything.

He felt naughty and degraded just thinking about it and he wished that Alfred would hurry up and come to him. Alfred walked slowly toward him, his eyes drinking in the sight of Arthur's naked body and his bound wrists. Arthur could feel some pre-cum beading on the tip of his dick already. He was so very hard.

Alfred took the switch in one hand and lightly trailed it along the perfectly smooth skin of Arthur's behind. It was a light caress and Arthur shivered. Alfred stroked him with the whip for what seemed like an age. The light touches were driving him mad. Arthur began to whimper a little at the feathery traces. Alfred lifted his hand and brought the switch down fast and hard. It landed on Arthur's ass with a crack and left a line of red across the royal's bottom. Arthur screamed out. It hurt more than he imagined.

"You're so naughty," Alfred said, bringing the device down once more and striking it across Arthur's other ass cheek. "You love this don't you?"

"I do," Arthur cried out at another strike. "I love you spanking me!" He shouted out again and jerked forward as Alfred brought the whip down again. He had a few red marks crisscrossing his arse and they burned. Alfred kneeled down on the floor next to him and set the whip down at his side. He placed his large hands on Arthur's rear and rubbed the tingling skin. Arthur winced a little and turned to look at Alfred. The stable boy was staring at his ass and rubbing the cheeks with fervor.

"Get up," Alfred said suddenly standing. He picked up the switch and walked over toward a stack of wooden boxes sitting down on one of them. Arthur stayed on the floor for a moment until Alfred patted his lap. "Come here Your Grace."

Arthur scrambled to his feet as best he could with his bound hands. He stood naked in front of Alfred and let the stable boy drink in the sight for a moment before walking over to him. Alfred patted his lap again and said, "Across my legs."

Moving to the side, Arthur positioned himself so he was laying across Alfred's lap, his naked, marked ass up in the air. Alfred rubbed his skin some more before he lifted his palm and brought it down with a crack. The spanking jolted Arthur forward and his hardened prick rubbed against the fabric of Alfred's pants. The hand came down again in quick succession and three very hard hits rained down onto Arthur. He mewled and rubbed himself on Alfred. He was so close to coming just from the spanking.

Suddenly there was a finger pressing against his hole and slowly into him. He bucked as Alfred penetrated him with his hand. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Alfred had picked up the switch again in his other palm. The rubbing on his insides intensified as Alfred pressed another finger into him and brought the whip down quickly with his left hand. The sensation of Alfred's fingers moving within him and the spankings was almost too much. Arthur wanted more. He started to cry out as Alfred spanked him with the whip and continued to press into him with his digits.

Arthur felt hit after hit from the whip smack across his ass and cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Alfred had three fingers inside of him and was curling them around to hit just the right spot. "You are so bad," Alfred whispered as he spanked him once more. "You crave this don't you? You can't wait to come to me and have me punish you."

"Yes Alfred," Arthur choked out as the stable boy spanked him with the whip once more. "It feels so good."

"I know it does," Alfred bent over and cooed in his ear. Another slap came down, but this time with Alfred's bare hand. The servant pulled his fingers out of Arthur's ass as he spanked the royal once more and Arthur couldn't help himself. He spilled his orgasm out onto the leg of Alfred's pants. He was breathing heavy and his ass felt painful. He was so turned on. Alfred was so good to him.

He felt Alfred shift beneath him and pull a tube from his pocket. It was a lotion that he poured into his hands and rubbed on his palms. Lightly, Alfred placed his covered hands onto Arthur's spank sore skin and rubbed gently. The lotion seeped into the flesh of his ass and immediately he felt relief from the relentless pain of the spanking. "Up," Alfred commanded in a gentle voice. Arthur pulled himself up, stumbling a bit to regain his balance. Alfred stood as well and grasped Arthur's bound wrists in one hand. He softly pulled Arthur back toward the back of the barn where there were large piles of straw.

Alfred unbuckled his trousers and pulled them down just enough that his erection poked out of the top. He hadn't been wearing any underwear and Arthur breathed out harshly at the sight of Alfred's stiff cock peeking out of the opening in his pants. Alfred settled down into the straw and placed his arms behind his head. "Your Grace," he grinned up at Arthur who stood before him. "You know what to do."

Arthur stumbled a little as he kneeled down and positioned himself between Alfred's spread legs. He reached forward with his tied hands and caressed Alfred's prick. He bend down and licked the tip. Alfred tasted so very sweet and fresh. He tasted like the wind across the castle grounds. Arthur wanted more. He opened his mouth and circled his tongue around the head of Alfred's cock. He sucked fully on the tip and Alfred bucked a little into his mouth. The stable boy's fingers began to run through the soft blonde hair on Arthur's head, not pushing, but encouraging. Arthur sucked Alfred in as far as he could, nipping a little as he pulled his head back up. He bobbed his head, lavishing attention to Alfred's dick. "Good boy," Alfred praised him.

The words made Arthur begin to suck harder. He wanted to please Alfred the way that the servant had pleasured him so well. Kneeling before the stable boy and giving him head was not a position that Arthur would ever have been caught in before. He was always the one who was receiving. Everyone wanted to give to the royal, they had never taken before. Arthur found that he liked to be the one bestowing pleasure. He wanted to make Alfred come.

The stable boy bucked his hips up and Arthur dipped his head down to swallow as much of Alfred's cock as he could. The ties around his wrists made it difficult to use his hands but he cupped Alfred's balls and gave a light squeeze to which the stable boy moaned. Arthur ran his tongue down Alfred's length and hummed. He began to pick up his pace and suck Alfred into his mouth as deeply as he could. "Oh yeah," Alfred groaned. "That's amazing Your Grace."

Bobbing his head in a fast pace, Arthur sucked and licked as much of Alfred as he could. Alfred was lifting his hips up ever so slightly, pushing his dick deeper into Arthur's mouth. Suddenly Alfred pressed up and stilled and a warm rush filled Arthur's mouth. The sensation and taste of cum made Arthur feel a little dizzy. He swallowed deeply and lapped up all of Alfred's seed. He swallowed again as another rush hit the back of his throat. Alfred tasted so good. The stable boy patted his hair affectionately and Arthur finally released Alfred from his lips and looked up at the servant. "I want you now," Arthur said, his voice sounding high pitched. He was begging and he didn't care.

"I don't know," Alfred wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. His glasses were slightly askew on his face. "You've been so naughty I don't know if you need more spankings or if you're worthy enough to have me."

"Just take me please," Arthur whined. "I want you so much Alfred. I want to scream for you as you fuck me."

Alfred regarded him for a moment before he grinned. "I guess we can hold off on the spankings for now. But I'm definitely going to slap that ass of yours again one day."

"Yes please," Arthur dipped his head and focused his attention on Alfred's dick. It was already getting hard again. The stable boy had impressive stamina.

"Climb on my lap," Alfred instructed. Arthur immediately obliged. He looped his wrists around Alfred's neck and straddled the stable boy. He could feel Alfred's hardness brushing against his sore ass cheeks. It was intoxicating. Alfred reached down and gripped his impressive length in both hands and held himself still. "Sit down," he commanded.

Arthur braced himself around Alfred's shoulders with his tied hands and began to lower himself down. Alfred's dick pressed against his hole and there was a stretch. The head of Alfred's dick pushed through and entered him. Arthur sighed in pleasure at the burn of being taken. The nobleman lowered himself down until the skin of his thighs and bottom connected with Alfred's hips. He felt so full and he looked down to see that his own dick was hard once again. "Yes," Alfred whispered into his ear.

Lifting himself up with his thigh muscles, Arthur pulled himself up Alfred's length and then slammed back down again with force. He continued to move up and down, fucking himself onto Alfred's dick. The stable boy was holding lightly onto his hips, guiding him and groaning. "You're so tight," Alfred moaned. "I could fuck you all day."

"Yes!" Arthur cried out. "Oh yes Alfred!" Alfred's fingers were gripping him a little tighter the faster that Arthur moved. He rode Alfred hard, rocking his body to press Alfred into him at multiple angles. There was a sharp jolt of pleasure that shot up his spine as Alfred's dick slid over his prostate and Arthur gasped. "Right there!"

Alfred guided him once more and the stable boy's cock hit the same spot once again. Arthur screamed in ecstasy and began to ride faster. His own dick was bobbing up and down, rubbing onto Alfred's stomach, creating a delicious friction. Alfred lifted his own ass off the floor of the barn and pushed upward into Arthur even deeper than before. "Oh Alfred, you fuck me so good!"

"You're not too bad yourself," Alfred grunted. "You feel amazing!"

Taking one hand off of Arthur's hips, Alfred reached in between them and gripped Arthur's cock with his palm. He began to stroke his hand along Arthur's length as the nobleman rode him mercilessly. Arthur could feel a second orgasm building in his balls. He was going to come soon, he knew it. And it was going to be magnificent. In the few weeks that he had been secretly fucking Alfred, he had been having the best sex of his life. He was in no way ready to give this up, and he wasn't going to, no matter what.

Arthur fucked himself down onto Alfred with incredible strength and moaned as Alfred's hand gripped and rubbed him tightly. He felt so full and he was almost there. Alfred's dick stretched him just right. After a particularly hard thrust Arthur came. He spilled onto Alfred's hand and the white cum covered the stable boy's fingers, dripping in between them. He began to shake from the force of his orgasm and he clenched his inner muscles.

Alfred watched him through lidded eyes as he came. When Arthur was finally finished, Alfred pressed his hips up and began to fuck into Arthur's hole, the royal draped over him limply. After three or four thrusts he came himself, shooting deep into Arthur's ass. He spilled so much that it seeped back out of the royal, even though he was fully penetrated by Alfred's cock.

They're breathing was heavy and labored as they both came down from their high. Arthur was curled against Alfred's chest, the stable boy's cock still nestled inside of him. "Same time tomorrow?" Alfred whispered into his ear.

"Yes please," Arthur nodded his head and lay it back down onto Alfred's strong, broad shoulder.

"Good," Alfred breathed. "I'm going to lick that tight little hole of yours again, Your Grace."

Arthur shivered at the words and clenched his ass muscles, squeezing Alfred's cock that was still shoved up into him. "I can't wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

** Chapter Three: **

Arthur was on his knees in the barn, his hands gripping onto Alfred’s hips and sucking the other man deep into his mouth.  He ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of Alfred’s cock and hummed.  He loved pleasing Alfred this way.  He had always been the one receiving blowjobs in the past, but he found that he loved the feeling of sucking off the help.  It was degrading and he adored it.

Alfred was pumping his hips and pushing his dick deeper into Arthur’s mouth and Arthur could feel himself gag a little, but he kept it under control.  He wanted to make sure that Alfred was pleased with him.  “That’s amazing, Your Grace,” Alfred complimented.  “Keep doing that babe,” he said pushing his cock into Arthur’s lips more.  Sucking hard, Arthur ran his tongue around the head of Alfred’s dick and the stable boy groaned in pleasure.  “That’s it Artie,” he said.  “You’re doing so well sucking me off.”

Wriggling a little, Arthur deep-throated Alfred once more, taking him all the way into his hot, wet mouth.  Alfred’s fingers were running through his hair and Arthur was adoring it.  He loved how Alfred held him.  It was gentle, yet commanding.  Alfred suddenly gripped his hair and held Arthur’s head perfectly still, thrusting his hips into Arthur’s open lips.  He fucked Arthur’s mouth relentlessly and Arthur could do nothing but drool and mewl at the sensation.  He was rock hard himself.

The stable boy’s hips bucked deeply and Arthur gagged, but Alfred was still holding onto him.  He had nowhere to go so he simply did his best to lick at Alfred as the man pistoned into his mouth.  Arthur’s eyes were beginning to water and his jaw ached—he loved it.  “You’re such a good little slut, Your Grace,” Alfred said happily as he continued to abuse Arthur’s mouth.  “You take me all the way in and ugh—“ Alfred gave a hard thrust, “You feel so amazing.  Ah—ah ugh yes!”

Trying to nod, Arthur just bobbed his head a little seeing as Alfred’s grip in his blonde hair was so firm.  He sucked deeply and Alfred groaned again.  “You going to swallow for me Your Grace?” Alfred asked.  It wasn’t a question and Arthur knew it.  After the two months they had been meeting, Arthur knew what Alfred expected of him.

Feeling his lover’s thrusts becoming more erratic, Arthur knew that the servant would come soon.  He prepared himself for the coming onslaught.  When Alfred finally stilled, Arthur was ready.  He felt the warm rush enter his mouth and he reveled in the salty taste hitting his tongue.  Alfred seemed to go on forever and Arthur lapped up as much as he could.  Some of the come was leaking out of the side of his mouth, but he knew he would get it in a moment.  Alfred expected him to swallow all of what he had to offer.

When the come finally ceased pouring into his mouth, Arthur pulled his head back and sucked all along Alfred’s hard prick, cleaning it as best he could.  Once finished, he licked his lips, removing all traces from his mouth and looked up into Alfred’s impossibly blue eyes.  “Was I a good boy?” he asked.

“Very good Artie,” Alfred praised.  “Now, how are you feeling?”

Arthur thought to the moment when he had first entered the barn and exposed himself to Alfred that afternoon.  The stable boy had been delighted to see that Arthur had come to him with a thick, black, rubber butt plug already nestled inside of him.  It was kinky and depraved and Arthur had been so excited to show the stable boy how naughty he was.  Alfred had praised him profusely.

“Ready,” Arthur whispered.  He wanted the butt plug removed.  He wanted Alfred inside of him and he wanted it now.  Alfred seemed to have another thought in mind.

“You’re such a bad boy, Your Grace,” Alfred said to him.  “You came to me already stuffed up.  But you were so good at sucking me off, I might forgive your punishment.”

“Oh no,” Arthur cried.  “I need to be punished Alfred.”

“You do?”

“Yes,” Arthur hissed.  “I’ve been so naughty.  I deserve to be punished like a bad boy.”

“All right,” Alfred stepped back and held his hand out for Arthur to help him to his feet.  “Come with me,” They walked through the barn, which was blessedly empty and found themselves near the back.  A large mound of hay and straw were piled up in the corner.  It looked soft and inviting.  “On your knees,” Alfred instructed.  “Be a good boy for me now.”

Arthur immediately put himself into position.  Hands and knees with his pert little ass up in the air.  His hole was held open by the butt plug and Alfred ran his fingers over the end of it, causing Arthur to shiver.  It felt so good.  “I’m going to spank you now,” Alfred told him.  “Because you deserve it, don’t you?”

“Oh yes,” Arthur cried out.  “I’ve been so bad!  I deserve spankings!”

“Yes you do,” Alfred whispered.  His large, open palm came down with a smack and left a red welt on Arthur’s backside. 

The royal shifted and screamed.  “Ouch!”

“Quiet,” Alfred instructed.

Arthur balled his hand into a fist and placed it between his teeth.  He loved being spanked so much that it was hard not to vocally show his enjoyment.  But if Alfred wanted him quiet, he would do his best.  Alfred’s hand came up again and rained down three quick spanks onto Arthur’s now reddening ass.  The butt plug moved inside of him and caressed his most intimate place.  It was maddening.  He couldn’t get enough.  “I love that you came to me already stretched from this,” Alfred flicked the end of the plug.  “So dirty, so naughty.  You love being a bad boy don’t you, Your Grace?”

“Yes,” Arthur whispered as Alfred spanked his red ass once more.  It was hard and painful.  He adored the feeling.  After a few more hard spanks, Arthur finally couldn’t hold back his voice any longer and he cried out loudly.  “Oh yes Alfred,” he screamed.  “Yes!  Yes!”

Alfred suddenly stopped his hits and knelt down on the straw pile next to Arthur.  “Do you want me, Your Grace?” he asked in a husky voice.

“I want you so badly,” Arthur admitted.  He wasn’t above begging for Alfred’s cock.

“And you’re going to have me,” Alfred whispered into his ear.

Arthur could feel Alfred moving around behind him and he sighed with relief.  He was finally going to get the fucking he deserved.  Alfred’s fingers were hovering at his asshole and Arthur thought he was going to burst.  Suddenly, Alfred was there, pressing his fingers into him, around the butt plug.  He could feel Alfred getting a grip around it and he felt as though he had never been stretched wider.

When Alfred finally pulled the plug out with a squelching sound, Arthur’s knees shook.  He knew that his hole was gaping open and he wanted it filled again.  Alfred bent down and ran his tongue along the puckered muscle, shoving the wet muscle into Arthur’s entrance.  The royal mewled and squirmed as the sensations overwhelmed him.  Alfred was so good to him. 

Before he could make another sound, Alfred pulled up and was positioning himself behind Arthur, lining up with Arthur’s asshole.  Alfred’s cock eased in with no trouble due to the stretching of the plug that Arthur had been enduring for the last three hours of his day.  He had put it in before lunch and worn it until he came down to the barn that afternoon.  He was wide open and Alfred’s dick slid into him like it was made for his hole.

The stable boy took him fast and hard.  He had barely bottomed out inside of Arthur before he was pulling out again and ramming his hips against Arthur’s abused ass.  Alfred kept up a furious pace, thrusting his cock deep into Arthur’s hole and causing the royal to whimper at the force of their sex.  It was exhilarating and so very forbidden.  Arthur’s eyes were almost crossed as he was fucked so thoroughly.  Alfred’s pulses were getting harder and faster and Arthur was holding onto the straw in front of him, trying to grip at it for leverage, to no avail.

Alfred pounded him quickly and Arthur began to moan and call out his lover’s name.  “Ah—Alfred,” he cried.  “Ugh, ugh, ahhhhhh—yes!”

“God Artie, you’re so tight still,” Alfred said through his grunts.  “I can’t believe how you feel.  It’s amazing!”

“Ohhh Alfred,” Arthur yelled.  “More, more!  Harder!  Ride me, fuck me!”

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t stand, Your Grace,” Alfred grunted out. 

The stable boy gripped his hip with one hand and pulled back with the other, giving Arthur a sharp smack across his buttocks.  The royal jolted forward and screamed, “Yes!”  That earned him a few more spanks as Alfred rode his ass hard.  Alfred pumped his hips and Arthur didn’t know how much more he could physically take.  He was getting weak and his vision was starry.  He would never get over how good the sex was with the stable boy.  That’s why he couldn’t give it up.  He refused.  He wanted Alfred forever.  This was getting to be more than just a fling and the thought brought Arthur up cold.

Without further warning, he immediately came hard, spraying his cum into the straw below him.  He came just from thinking about Alfred.  Oh, this was bad.  He couldn’t be having these kinds of feelings for a servant.  What would his father say?  What would his father _do?_

He stayed up on his hands and knees for a few moments while Alfred finished out.  When the stable boy came deep inside of him, Arthur could feel the rush up inside of his body.  It was warm and felt so very right.  Alfred stilled behind him, his body relaxing as he softened.  He slid out of Arthur and some come followed his cock as it exited Arthur’s body. 

Alfred fell into the pile of hay next to him, pulling Arthur down with him.  Their naked bodies mingled together and Arthur felt so very warm and safe wrapped up in Alfred’s strong arms.  He couldn’t stay like this.  Arthur wiggled away and began to stand, scanning the barn for his discarded clothing.  “Where are you going?” Alfred asked him, his voice sounding curious.

“I have to get back to the castle before people start asking questions,” Arthur hedged.

He went to pull his trousers up and Alfred held up his finger, in a gesture for Arthur to wait.  “Nope,” Alfred said with a grin.

“What?” Arthur looked at him in confusion.

“You have to wear this,” Alfred smiled, holding up the large butt plug.  “For the rest of the day.”

Arthur’s eyes widened.  He had barely tolerated it for three hours, and now, after being so thoroughly fucked, he didn’t know if he could take it.  “I—I don’t know…”

“Don’t be a naughty boy, Your Grace,” Alfred’s eyes narrowed playfully.  “Or I’ll have to punish you again.”  He crooked his finger and beckoned Arthur to come to him, which Arthur did slowly.  “Relax,” Alfred said, sitting up, his face level with Arthur’s ass.  “Bend over a little.”

Arthur bent and felt the tip of the plug pushing against his loose muscle.  It slid in easily and it burned.  He found that he loved the feeling.  It would be his and Alfred’s little secret.  Alfred slid the butt plug into place and tapped on it, making sure it was secure.  “There,” the stable boy said proudly.  “You can wear that for the remainder of the day.  And Arthur,” he looked deep into the royal’s eyes.  “I’ll know if you don’t…”

Nodding, Arthur accepted the humiliation and looked forward to the rest of the day.  He pulled on his pants with a little difficulty, feeling the plug moving around inside of him.  It was exquisite.  He bent down and gave Alfred a kiss on the lips before turning and waddling out of the barn.  The butt plug moved inside of him and he almost came from the feeling as he walked back up to the castle.  Alfred was going to be the death of him.


End file.
